


I Don't Know What To Call This (Wincest Ficlet)

by DaeIsObsessedWithSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series, Slight Self-Harm, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeIsObsessedWithSPN/pseuds/DaeIsObsessedWithSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets a babysitter for Sam and Dean while he hunts an easy salt and burn, things take a sharp turn of events when the babysitter gets Sam alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 17  
> Sam is 14  
> OMC is 24, male

"Dad, why can't I come with you guys on the hunt?" I whine. Dad responds with, "Dean's staying here, too. You guys aren't going, no negotiating." "DAAAAD," Dean groans, "I wanna go. I don't wanna stay with your old hunting buddy. I'm almost a legal adult!" "Yes. Almost," John replies as Dean groans again. A man about 6 feet tall comes out of the house we parked in front of. He has cold, dark, intimidating eyes and jet black hair. "Hey, I'm Evan Cain," "Ey, Evan. These are my boys, Sam and Dean. I trust you'll take good care of them?" John asks the man and he nods. Dad pats me and Dean's backs and push us towards the house with our suitcases. "Come on, make yourselves at home. I won't bite," Evan says, flashing a wolfish grin towards me. I shiver slightly. 'I don't like him... Shut up, you're just being paranoid. Stop overreacting. It's nothing.' He opens the door for us and when I walk past him, he pats me low on the back. I tense up but shake it off. The inside of the house was slightly cluttered, but not enough to really bother me. It's pretty nice. "The extra rooms are down the hall on the left. Both of you get your own room," Evan says. We nod and head down the hall. I take the room at the end of the hall and Dean takes the one next to mine. The rooms are fairly nice. They have posters and windows, and nice beds. The rooms smell weird though. I couldn't define the smell. It definitely isn't sulfur or ectoplasm. I set my suitcase down on the bed and plop down. A soft knock on my door comes a few moments later. "Yea?" Dean comes through and I sigh in relief. I don't want to speak to Evan, he's too creepy. And that's coming from a boy who hunts monsters. "Hey, how ya doin?" "I don't know. I'm bored as hell," I admit and Dean smiles. "Yeah, same." "Why do you think dad wouldn't let us in on the hunt?" I ask. "It's either too dangerous or an easy salt and burn," Dean answers and I nod. "Well, I'm gonna go. See ya, little bro," He says, standing up and ruffling my hair. Closing the door behind him, he leaves. I stay in my room from 4:00 to 6:00, just chilling and watching Youtube on my laptop when Evan calls me and Dean to dinner. Me and Dean head to the dining room and Evan ordered pizza from Dominos. I smile slightly. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' Dean takes the seat across from Evan, making me sit closest to him. I take two pieces of the pepperoni pizza in one of the boxes. I feel someone's foot slide up my leg and tense up, loosing my appetite when I realize it's Evan. Him and Dean continue making casual conversation as Evan slides his foot higher, rubbing it between my thighs. I scoot farther back in my seat, attempting to get away. His foot drops and I visually relax. "Sammy? You okay?" Dean asks and I internally smile, always appreciating the concern from my older brother. "Yea, I'm good," I say quietly, avoiding eye contact with the either of them, knowing Dean will be able to read my emotion and looking at Evan will just be awkward and embarrassing. "O-kay," Dean says. I push my pizza around in the ranch and when Evan dismisses us I practically run to my room. Someone knocks hard on my door and I answer, fear filling my eyes when it's Evan. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know you guys will be staying here for about a month and you'll be going to the local school. I work there as the Math teacher," Evan explains and I nod, not really paying attention to what he's saying. I try closing the door but he grabs my wrist. My breathing comes slower and slower into my lungs and it's like fear is trying to kill me. A panic attack slowly builds in the pit of my chest. "Were you listening?" Evan asks. "Y-yes..." I say. He lets go of the harsh grip on my arm and leaves. I close and lock the door, sliding down it and gripping my hair in my hands. 'Calm down calm down calm down. He was only trying to see if you were paying attention. It's okay, you're just overreacting...' I sigh and strip, putting on some sweatpants and collapse on the bed, falling asleep. ***** An almost silent creak of the door wakes me up at 3 am. I tense slightly. Suddenly, a large body falls on me and a rag is being held up to my nose. ***** When I come to, there's an unbearable pain in me, a tangy and metallic smell is floating in the air, and I have duct tape over my mouth and my hands are tied behind my back. Someone grabs my hair and pulls hard. I realize they're in me. It hurts worse than hell. I should know. They thrust hard into me and I feel something thick run down my thigh. I know it's not the man's semen. It's blood. Hot tears sting in my eyes as I try to scream for Dean through the tape but that just causes the man to thrust faster and harder, causing more pain. He came moments later while still in me. He pulls out harshly, causing me to flinch. He stays behind me as he pulls my head back to his mouth. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you," he growls. Then it hits me. The man who just raped me was the man that my father threw me to. The man who's been making me uncomfortable all day. The tears start to spill over and once they start they don't stop. Evan hits the back of my head and my forehead hits the headboard of the bed. I groan through the tape still on my mouth. Evan gets up and leaves. I don't have enough energy to try to get the tape and rope off, so I just lay face-down in the bed while still bleeding and crying. I soon fall asleep where the nightmare had taken place. I wake up around 6 am and have regained a little strength. I wiggle my wrists around in the rope and eventually it's loose enough for me to pull my arms free. I rip the tape off of my mouth and get up, instantly falling to my knees from the pain in my behind. It hurts so much tears come to my eyes again. I sit on the floor, crying for a few minutes. Soon enough, I gain my composure and pull myself up carefully and head to the bathroom connected to my room. I get in the shower and relax as the warm water hits my sore and tense muscles. I reach behind myself and touch my ass lightly, but that light touch was still enough to hurt. My hand is shaking and I put it down. My eyes scan the shower. The shampoo, conditioner, soap, body wash, and linger on the razors longer than needed. I wrap a towel around my waist and get out of the shower, putting my hands on the walls for support as I make my way to the cupboard/mirror above the sink. I open it up to find an opened package of Wilkinson Sword razor blades. The thought comes to mind and I try to push it away, but it keeps coming back. I grab the box and take one of the neatly packaged razors out and open it. I know if I drag it along my wrists, it could kill me. But if it doesn't and people see, they'll think I'm looking for attention... Just... Fuck it. I take the razor in my dominate hand and drag it along the bare skin of the underside of my wrist. I flinch slightly at the sudden pain, but in a way it feels good. I lean over the sink and let the blood trickle slowly into it. I make another slice below the first one. And another, and another. Soon I have 7 slits trailing about halfway up my forearm. My vision becomes slightly blurry. I look back through the cupboard and find some ace bandages. Wrapping it securely around my arm, I wash the blade and hide it in the palm of my hand as I head out of the bathroom and put it in my suitcase. The bandages on my arm are tight and uncomfortable, but I know I need to keep them on. If I take them off and die, Dean will just call a demon and sell his soul to bring me back... He did that once about four years ago when he was my age and I was 10. So, taking the bandages off = bad. I just leave them on and throw a hoodie on along with a different pair of sweatpants than the ones I wore last night since they're no where to be found. I limp out of my room, heading to the living room to chill with Dean. "Hey Sammy," Dean beams and I smile weakly. His face fills with concern as he notices the emptiness in my eyes and my limp. "Sam what's wrong? Who do I need to kill? You tell me right now Sam," Dean growls slightly. "I- No one... Just growing pains in my leg..." I lie. "Samuel. Stop it and tell me who did this to you," Dean growls fiercely. I feel tears spring to my eyes. I'm not afraid of being killed by Evan, I'm more afraid of Evan hurting Dean... Or even worse, him raping Dean... "Dean... No... Not only did he say he'd kill me if I told anyone but I don't want him to hurt you or-" I choke on the sob coming out of my mouth. "Or what Sam?" Dean asks. "Or do what he did to me to you..." I say, my shoulders shaking with sobs. "Sam. Who is he. I won't let him touch you ever again," Dean says. I just shake my head and go to my room. I want to tell him but I don't want Evan touching Dean. A knock on my door shuts me out of my thoughts. I slowly open the door, fear rising in my chest as I see dark eyes and dark hair. "No..." I choke out as Evan grabs me and pushes me on the bed. He kicks the door shut and hovers on top of me, getting a piece of duct tape out of no where and placing it on my mouth. I scream through it and thrash my limbs around, ignoring the pain deep within me being caused from flinging my legs around too hard and too far. As Evan starts so strip me and himself I pull my lips apart over and over again, getting the tape to separate slightly. I stick my tongue to it and push. I keep doing this until the tape is loose against my mouth. I yank my hand up with all of the strength I have left and pull the tape off, yelling Dean's name after getting up. I hear him yelling my name quizzically back before loud thuds thunder up the stairs. Apparently, Evan is stupid as hell because he doesn't get off. He just keeps undressing and rutting himself against my sore ass, causing pain to shoot through me. I keep yelling for Dean and Evan puts his hand on my mouth. I scream through it as something slick and painful shoots up my ass. Just then, Dean comes barges in. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm shaking with fear and pain. Evan had pulled my pants down slightly but left my hoodie on. "EVAN YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OFF OF HIM," Dean screams and Evan turns around, pulling out of me and getting his pants up. Dean runs towards him and pulls his gun out of his back pocket. "Ever touch my brother again and I swear to god I will track you down and kill you," Dean growls and shoots him in the foot. He yells in pain and falls. Dean puts his gun back in his back pocket and approaches Evan's collapsed body. Dean pulls his foot up and stomps as hard as possible on Evan's leg, successfully breaking it. Evan yells again. Then, Dean gets his knife out and cuts off the first knuckle of Evan's index finger. Lastly, Dean kicks him in the face a good five times. Most likely breaking his nose and one of his cheek bones. I'm still shaking when Dean turns his attention to me, his eyes filled with anger. More fear takes over as I think he's upset with me, but I'm wrong. As soon as our eyes connect his gaze softens and tears brim his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sammy," he whispers and walks up to me. "C'mon... Lets get you cleaned up," he says and carefully picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom. "Can you stand?" he asks me and I nod slightly. Dean hesitantly puts me down, but helps me keep balance by putting on of my arms over his shoulders and supports my weight. He reaches over to the shower and turns it on. He sets his arm on my waist so if I fall he can catch me. Reluctantly, he reaches over to take my sweatshirt off. I let him, flinching when the sleeves rub against my arm. "Sam... What's this?" Dean asks while looking at my arm. "I-I'm sorry, Dean..." I say. "Did what Evan do bring this up?" he asks. I nod slightly, afraid he'll be mad I didn't talk to him instead. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not upset with you," he says, as if reading my mind, and pulls me into a hug. Evan groans, indicating that he's waking up. "Was this the first time he did this?" Dean asked. "No... He did it last night, too..." I say. "Okay, that gives me another reason to do this," Dean says, leaning me against the sink and going back to my room. I hear Evan groan in pain again and Dean comes back with a slight smile on his face. Evan deserves a lot worse, since I'm probably not the first one, but this will have to do for now. Dean lets me shower in peace, waiting outside the bathroom for me. We end up walking to Bobby's house since it surprisingly isn't that far. Dean asks if it's okay for him to tell Bobby what happened and I say yes. And of course, with that story Bobby let us stay for as long as needed. When me and Dean were alone in our room I sit down on the bed and grimace at the pain shooting through my ass. "Hey, you okay?" Dean asks when I sit down. I nod. "I was actually thinking of doing something worse, ya know..? I was gonna kill myself... But then I thought of you... And I imagined Evan was someone else. Thinking he was someone else made it a little better, but thinking of you made it 5 times better," I say, smiling up at Dean. Dean practically beams and sits by me, wrapping me in a bear hug. What he doesn't know is I imagined Evan as him and that I've loved my older brother for as long as I can remember... "Oh, Sam. I know you may not be comfortable with this, but I need to check you," Dean suddenly says. "What?" I ask. "I need to check you to see how much damage Evan did. Bobby was afraid to do it since... You know, and he thinks you'd trust me doing it more," Dean explains and a blush fills my face. "O-okay," I say. "You can tell me to stop, I don't want to make you very uncomfortable, also tell me when or if it hurts and I'll stop, alright?" Dean asks and I nod. Dean gets between my legs and unbuttons and unzips my pants. "You good?" he looks up at me and asks. "Yea," I assure him. "Okay, get on your stomach," Dean tells me. My eyes widen. 'What's he gonna do? Is he just gonna look? JESUS CALM DOWN.' "Don't worry Sammy, I'm not gonna do much," Dean says and stands. I roll over so I'm leaning over the side of the bed. I look back and see Dean get down on his knees behind me. Then he pulls my pants and underwear down. (Just so you guys know, I have no idea what it looks like after rape so what I put is most likely wrong)  
I feel my cheeks being spread apart. I gasp and put my head down on the bed between my arms. My face burns with heat. Dean blows cold air over my hole and I whimper. "Did that hurt?" Dean asks. "Not really... It kinda felt good," I say, embarrassed. "Okay. You look pretty good. It looks like he didn't prepare you, but used lube. Only a little though," Dean says. "Does this hurt?" Dean asks and presses the pad of his index finger against my hole. I yelp slightly and squirm a little. "K-Kinda," I say. "Want me to stop?" Dean asks. "No," I respond quietly, my cheeks burning. (No not his ass cheeks you pervs) "You sure?" he says. "Yes," I look back at Dean and he nods. "I just gotta do one more thing, then you're good," he says and smiles slightly. "Okay, go for it," I respond, chuckling nervously. I look straight ahead and I feel something soft and wet lick a stripe up my hole. I tense up and squeak. "Did that hurt?" Dean asks casually. "N-No, not at all," I say, pretty sure my whole face is reddened. Dean smirks. "You know what that was?" I shake my head. "Want me to do it again?" I nod and Dean chuckles. I feel it again, but it lingers longer. Moving up and around my rim and pushing in slightly every so often. I drop my head into my hands and moan quietly. Then I feel it push in deeper and something soft wrap around my hole and it sucks slightly. Then, it hits me like a deer in the headlights and I feel dumb as hell. Dean is tongue-fucking my ass. I gasp as he sucks. It feels weird, it feels good but it also hurts slightly from what Evan did, but it's enjoyable. "D-Dean," I groan and he pulls away. "Stop?" he asks. I turn to look at him, only to see his lust-blown eyes. "N-No, I mean, only if you want to..." I say, feeling awkward and nervous under his intense gaze. He chuckles and stands up. "C'mon, we better get somethin' to eat," I nod and get up, pulling my pants up with me. My face, still red as a tomato, twists (and shouts) in faint pain when I pull my underwear and rough pants over my ass. "Are you okay?" Dean asks. I nod. "Did I make you uncomfortable? Did I hurt you?" Dean spews questions at me like a gun blaring at Theodore Robert Bundy. I smile at his concern. "No, Dean. It's fine, really," I assure him. Then, confidence hits me like a canon and I catch Dean by the arm as he says, 'okay' and turns to walk out of our room. "Dean... You were the person I imagined Evan was..." Dean turns back to me with eyes as wide as saucers. "I-I'm sorr-" I start but Dean cuts me off by slamming his lips to mine. "Is that a compliment?" he asks and I pull away, laughing slightly. "Yes," I say.


	2. This Is A Chapter Title

-About a week later.  
Sum of the past week : Sam and Dean bond, they've been staying with Bobby the whole time, Sam's been healing (physically and emotionally), Dean had checked Sam two other times- doing nothing other than looking to see the healing process.  
(Present Day) "Sam, I need to check you. This is the last time, I believe," Dean says out of the blue. I'm on my laptop, looking for some hunts in the area and Dean's chilling on the other twin-sized bed, watching some T.V show called Doctor Sexy. I look up and meet his eyes. "Kay," I respond. "Before I start, I need you to know you can tell me to stop. If anything happens, if I make you uncomfortable, if it hurts, or if you just want me to stop. Okay?" he says. I nod. "Dean, it's fine. I trust you," I tell him and he smiles. "Okay," he replies and gets up, walking towards me and again, sitting between my legs. I unbutton and unzip my pants, pulling them and my underwear down. I turn around and get on my knees on the floor, my upper half leaning on the bed. Just like the other times. I hear Dean take a breath and feel my ass cheeks being spread apart (every time I write this stuff I can't help but loose all sense of seriousness. It's so hard trying to keep a straight face while writing this) and Dean starts out as usual. He blows over my hole and asks if it hurts. I say no, he puts the pad of his index finger on my hole and asks if it hurts, I say no. But this is where it's different this time. He probed it slightly in and out. "What about that? Does that hurt?" he asks. My heart thummers against my chest in anticipation. "N-no," I answer. Dean stops. "You sure?"  
"Yes, dammit," I say. "Jeez, calm your tits," I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I hear a slurping noise and feel his wet finger probe at my hole. "De- Dean?" I ask, confused. "Want me to stop?"  
"No..." I whisper. Dean pushes the finger deeper and I shiver. "Hurt? Stop? You good?" Dean asks, and I feel a smile tug at my lips. "I'm good," I reassure Dean for what seems like the 50th time. "Wait, Dean?" I say. "Yea?" he responds. "Can you stop asking me if I'm good?"  
"Um, well, I just want to make sure you're okay with what I'm doing. How about whenever I pause you give me a color. Green, keep going. Yellow, give me a second. Red, stop all together. That sound good?" Dean asks. "Yea,"  
"How ya feel now?" he questions again. "Green,"  
He slowly pushes his finger in to the last knuckle. He pauses. I tell him green, and he starts thrusting the single digit in and out, sending delightful chills up my spine. Dean notices the slight quake and pauses. "Green, god dammit," I whimper out. I can practically feel Dean's smirk. He continues thrusting but slows down after a little bit. "Again, tell me if you need me to stop," Dean whispers in my ear after leaning up to it. "De, I already told you I-" I start but the feeling of another finger sliding in with the first cut me off as I moan quietly. Once both fingers are all the way in, Dean gives me time to adjust. I clear my throat. "Green," I say in a small voice. "You sure?" Dean asks and I nod rapidly. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"  
"No," I respond and Dean pulls the fingers back slightly before carefully pushing back in. My breathing starts to get heavier as my dick starts hardening. All of a sudden, Dean curls his fingers a certain way and sends a jolt of pleasure throughout my body. I yelp in surprise from the sudden feeling and Dean stops. "You okay?"  
"D-Don't stop..." I whine. Dean hits that spot again and I let out a shuddery breath. "Dean, w-what is that?" I say in a shaky voice. "Depends? Good or bad?" he asks. "Good, definitely good," I say. Dean replies cheerfully, "Prostate!"  
Dean continues to hit that spot and soon, I can't handle it anymore. "Please D-De," I groan. "What?" Dean asks. "What do you need? Do you want me to st-"  
"No!" I interrupt. "Please, don't stop," I murmer. "Well, do you want me to proceed? How far do you want to go?" Dean asks. "Dean, i-it's kinda hard to a-answer a question when your fing- fingers are in me l-like that," I stutter, Deans fingers are deep in me, pressed right up against my prostate. "Oh," is all Dean says and removes his fingers. I groan in complaint. "C'mon, talk to me," Dean says. I roll onto my back and sit upright on the bed, looking down at Dean who's on the floor. "How far do you want to get into this?" he asks. "I want all of you, De," I say. "What is 'all of me'? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable wi-"  
"Dean. I don't care what you do to me. I trust you, and I love you. If I say I want you, I want you. If I have a problem with it, I'll tell you and I trust you to stop if I say so," I say. Dean nods hesitantly. "Okay," He nods again and gets closer to hug me.  
He pushes me against the bed, my legs are dangling off my everything above the bend of my knees is on the bed. I lean up and kiss Dean on the cheek and roll onto my stomach on my elbows and knees while sticking my ass up. Dean groans, "Oh my god, Sam," and grabs my ass cheeks, licking a stripe up from my perineum to my hole. I drop my head onto the bed between my arms as Dean sucks slightly on my hole, darting his tongue in every so often. Suddenly, he slides a finger in with his tongue. I gasp and push my hips back against it. After a few thrusts of that finger and his tongue, a second finger slides in and Dean pulls his tongue out. I put my arm under my mouth and bite it to hold back moans as he scissors his fingers in me. He opens his fingers in me, holding me open as his tongue slithers in between them. I pitifully moan into my arm as his tongue curls and twists in me. "Dean, p-please," I whimper. I feel his tongue pull out and a third finger push in as Dean leans up and whispers into my ear, "Please what?"  
"F-Fuck me, please fuck m-me," I beg. I feel Dean trail sweet, light kisses on every knob of my spine. "This may hurt a little, but you have to try to relax. Okay, little brother?" Dean says. "Okay, D-Dean," I reply. Dean pulls his fingers out of me and a hear a bottle being opened and feel cool liquid being poured into my hole. I shudder slightly. I hear Dean moan quietly and a little, wet sound from behind me and I turn around to see Dean lubing up his cock. "You can tell me to stop whenever. I won't make fun of you, I won't bring it up, and I will stop if you ask me to," Dean assures me. "Go," I say and I feel Dean drape his body over mine, his chest flush against my back and the tip of his cock probing at my hole. He reaches one hand up and rubs my hip as he slowly sinks into me. "O-ow..." I let out. Dean stops completely. "Dean I swear to god if you stop now I will never forgive you," I growl. He continues rubbing circles against my hip and sucks lightly on my neck and shoulders as he carefully pushes his full length into me. I let out a shuddery breath. "You okay?" Dean asks, wrapping an arm around my chest and kissing the back of my neck. "M-Move," I whisper. "You know what would be more fun?" Dean says and pulls out. I cry in complaint. "Eager, are we?" Dean chuckles. He pulls himself fully onto the bed and lays on his back in the center. He motions for me to come over and I comply without prostest and hover over- almost straddle - Dean. He reaches under me and guides his dick towards me hole again. I sink down, taking all of it in in one smooth motion. Dean gasps in pleasure and I moan quietly. I start rocking my hips and circling them. Dean grabs me by the hipbones but doesn't control my movements. He looks me in the eye and pulls me down as he thrusts up, forcing his cock deeper inside me. I whimper. "Does it hurt?" Dean asks, his voice deep and gravelly. "N-no," I say, truthfully as I look my older brother in the eyes. I pull almost completely off of his cock before slamming back down on it, hard. We both yell in pleasure. I experimentally clench down on Dean's length and see him screw his eyes shut and moan while gripping my hips tighter. I begin a steady pace. "S-Sam- Oh!- You s-sure you're- OH- kay with t-this?" Dean chokes out between pants and moans. The chuckle that flew out of my mouth faded into a moan as Dean angles his hips and hits my 'prostate', as he called it. (I'm watching AmandasChronicles right now and I'm dying) "D-Dude, if I-" Enter moan here, "-If I d-didn't want to-to- god!- do this I-I wouldn't be b-bouncing on y-your cock r-right now," I moan out, smirking slightly at Dean. I lean down and press my lips to his, my older brother's tongue instantly prodding into my mouth. I return the gesture, exploring every creak and crevice of the wet heat as we swallow each other's moans.  
I didn't expect this... This pleasure, especially since it was so painful with Evan.  
I feel Dean's arms sneak up my chest and rub my nipples. I gasp into his mouth as he clamps his index fingers and thumbs around each of them. He lets go and moves his hands down to my hips and pulls me up and down. My breathing gets heavier as I bury my face into the crook of Dean's neck.  
Soon enough I feel the familiar pit of heat coiling in my stomach. "D-Dean... I-I'm about to- oh g-god-" I warn Dean but get cut of by cumming all over our stomachs. Dean follows shortly after that. My bones practically turn to jelly and I slump on top of Dean's body. "Tired?"  
"Tired."  
I carefully pull myself off of Dean, wincing at the sudden emptiness, and lay down beside him. He pulls the covers up over the both of us and I peacefully fall asleep, the happiest I've been since we were dropped off at Evan's.  
That night I had no nightmares of what happened to me. I didn't wake up with fear that Evan would find us, I didn't jolt awake at 4 in the morning in a cold sweat because of the images that flashed in my head.  
That night I slept peacefully for the first time in the longest time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's gonna be one more chapter  
> An epilogue!  
> Yay?  
> I hope everyone is liking this story!~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, talk time. Rape is a serious thing and it's horrible. Hell, I've been sexually assaulted twice and I feel guilty and depressed about it enough, I can't even imagine what someone who's been raped feels like... This isn't something that should be taken lightly. If anyone, and I mean anyone at all- a friend, family member, even a school bully, if they tell you they've been raped, molested, or sexually assaulted don't laugh, don't ask questions, don't take it lightly, and DO NOT tell them they deserved it. No one deserves something like that. I could go on and on about this, but I've already written too much. Sorry for pissing on anyone's rainbow, I just needed to get that out. Also, there will be a second part to this. I have no idea when I'll post it, but I've already started it. It took me like three weeks to get this done, so it may be up in 1 to 2 weeks.


End file.
